hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Manila (Mayumi Jones Kirkland)
Manila, or Mayumi Jones, is a fanmade character for the anime and manga, Hetalia Axis Powers and Hetalia World Series. She is the capital of the Phillipine's. 'Appearance' Manila has short brown hair that reaches the middle of her neck. She sometimes has a slight cowlick, like America's, on the back of her head like the Phillipine's. Her eyes are hazel, and turn green when crying. She wears clothes described as cute, girly, and comfortable. 'Personality and Interests' Manila enjoys spending time with her older siblings. She looks up to America the most. She can usually be seen holding is hand or snuggling up to him. She calls him her Hero, or rarely, her Kuya. Kuya is usually the name her older sister, the Phillipines, uses for him. Manila has a crush on England, who she had a history with from when she was just a small child. Manila also can see a few mystic creatures, such as unicorns and flying mint bunny. This was passed on from England (see her relationship with him). She can also see Canada, who she adores. She loves drawing with Wy, playing with Liechentstein, and hanging out with Monaco. She loves Sealand as well, who she sees as a little brother, even when he grows bigger than her. 'Relationships' 'The Phillipines (Maria Clara de la Cruz)' Manila is her her little sister. They enjoy time together, but the Phillipines gets a jealous whenever Manila fawns over her older brother, America. They both like cooking together, and making traditional Filipino food and drinks such as lumpia and halo-halo. 'America (Alfred F. Jones)' Manila obviously and openly is fond of her older brother, Hero, or sometimes, kuya. They get along very well, and can be seen playing video games together. She likes cuddling him, even though her older sister becomes jealous. Manila is the Liechenstein to Alfred's Switzerland. This is because during World War II, she was ransacked by Japanese troops while Pearl Harbor happened in America. He promised to help, and did later on when he could. 'England' (Arthur Kirkland) Manila has a big crush on England, and can be seen timidly cooking scones or drinking tea with him. She wonders if he remembers her from his pirate days when the First Rape of Manila occured. This was when England himself had went to the Phillipines and taken over Manila. Her people were raped, murdered, and stolen from. He did not give her up and had set up a ransom for her return. Spain, who wanted Manila and her sister back, ended up paying it. When England has a huge crush on her, She is so ambitious to him. Manila is also a mother of one of his citites, Maidstone, also known as Sophronia Kira Kirkland. She is rumored to be secretly engaged to him. 'Canada (Matthew Williams)' Manila consisders hm to be her other older brother who she has always been able to see. She adores him, and describes him as "innocent, adorable, and kind." Manila always tries to help him with relationships with other nations. This OC is very offensive, You literally just insulted all Filipinos with what you wrote on here. Congrats :| -Signed,angry viewer